Remember Me This Way
by lind5ay
Summary: Kat goes back to Whipstaff Manor for her eighteenth birthday to try to find Casper. Total one shot. Happy Halloween!


**A/N: This is the first Casper fan fiction I have ever done, but since I watched this today I am in the mood to write about this! The italics are the song that they dance too, just saying! I hope you enjoy! Review please! **

I smiled and looked up at the old house, wondering if he was still in there. For my eighteenth birthday, I pleaded my Dad to take me back to the wondrous house that lay so much mysteries behind. Dad stood behind me with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the spooky house we both use to live in. "It hasn't changed a bit, has it?" He asked me with a goofy expression on his face. I smiled and pushed back the black hair that flew in my face from the strong wind. "Is it locked?" I asked curiously.

Dad walked up to the door and shook the handle a little, and sure enough it opened widely. Cold air blew with a strong force as Dad opened the heavy doors. He looked frightened, but somehow he managed to take it as normal. He chuckled, "I'll wait in the car. How long do you think you'll take?" He asked me, scratching the back of his neck, knowing I was going to be visiting Casper. I smiled at him and then looked up at the great big house, "Not long. Just wait here," I said walking up on the porch as he was walking down in. "But if I'm gone more than ten days, send a search party for me.:

His face glowed with his smile as I winked playfully at him. I walked into the house and looked around. It looked as if I was just here when I was twelve years old. I jumped when both of the doors slammed shut right behind me. I looked back to see nothing, only the sound of the wind outside. I started walking a little, looking around the grand entrance, and then at the amazing staircase. "Casper?" I called out, trying to use a smaller voice to let him know it was me. "Casper? It's me, Kat."

Nothing. There was nothing but the wind from outside. I sighed and took off my purple jacket, then laid it on one of the dusty chairs. As I was doing so, I heard cackling from the top of the stairs. I looked up curiously, expecting to see something, but I didn't. The creepy cackling was behind me now, and I turned over fast enough to see the three ghosts laughing in a mocking manner. "Well, look who it is!" Stretch said as he nudged Fatso to look over at me. Stinkie laughed along with Stretch, looking me up and down.

No fear came over me, for I just stood there annoyed. Stretch wiggled of what was supposed to be his eyebrows up and down. "Boys, it's Kat!" He almost yelled. "Kat?" Fatso and Stinkie chorused together, faking the curiosity. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it's me. Where's Casper?" I asked a little too quickly, just wanting to see Casper. Stretch's eyes widened with what looked like sadness, "Little Kat wants to see the friendly ghost, eh?" The sadness became a mocking of laughter. Fatso grinned, "Wanna see lover boy, huh?"

The three of them started to crowd over me, and as I tried to push them away they just came closer to me. "You sure turned into one fine piece, Kat," Stretch said backing up with Fatso and Stinkie, then pushing me to Fatso. Fatso pushed me to Stinkie, "Yeah, ya sure got your mother's looks!" I almost began to make myself scream so my Dad would come into the rescue, but then I heard that small little voice that made my heart lift up just enough to give me enough strength and hope. "Stop!"

The three of them stopped pushing me to one another and looked over their shoulders. I smiled over at the little ghost floating over to the four of us. "Stop pushing the lady around!" He said angrily. He shoved his uncles away and floated beside of me. "Are you okay, miss?"

Miss? Does he not remember who I was? Oh, I began to cry inside. My heart seemed to break into a million pieces. I was on the verge of crying, "Don't you remember me?" I asked in a shaky voice. Casper circled around me with curious eyes. It was when a single tear fell from my eye that he remembered who his long lost friend was. He looked taken aback. He flew about an inch away from me and tilted his head in confusion. "Kat?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head as I wiped my tear away.

He blushed, put his hands behind his back, and looked down at the floor he was floating above. "You look different," He said sadly. "You look…older."

"That's because I am older, Casper. I just turned eighteen."

He looked up at me as if shocked, and then flew away into the kitchen faster than I could blink. "How could you?!" He yelled angrily, and he seemed on the verge of tears, even though I couldn't see him. I ran into the kitchen and looked around, trying to find Casper. "How could I what, Casper?" I started to cry again, wishing this visit could be different. Casper flew out from under the sink angrily, "How could you grow up? Why did you have to move away again? You should've stayed with _me_!"

I looked back to see if the three uncles were still in the grand entrance, and sure enough they were not. I looked back to Casper then sadly, "I can't help that I grew up, Casper," I said calmly as I possibly could. "If I could stay twelve and live here forever with you, I would. But I'm not twelve anymore, I'm woman who's going to a university in a couple of weeks. I'm studying to become a writer or a novelist. I just wanted to see you one last time before I moved on with my life, Casper. Please, just don't be angry with me. I wanted us to reunite and talk about all what we have missed out on."

Casper's angry expression shot off right away. His sweet expression covered his ghostly face as if it was painted on naturally. "I just missed you, Kat," He whispered shyly. "I've missed you ever since you walked out those doors to this house."

Casper hovered over me as if examining me, which made me smile. He smiled sadly, "I wish I was alive again," He said with his smile fading into what seemed like darkness. My smile faded too, wishing and praying to myself that he _too _could be alive. Casper flew closer to me, so close that his ghostly face was inches away from mine. "Would you consider being with me if I was alive, Kat?" He asked me curiously. I laughed, "Yes. If you were my age it would be a definite yes, Casper."

The answer satisfied him, for he smiled brightly. I kissed his cold cheek, which made him smile even more. Even though my lips felt like pure ice, I felt happy. I was reunited with my old buddy, my old buddy who I missed every single day I was away from him. I suddenly jumped, realizing that a loud song was beginning to play. Fatso, who had a big ghostly stereo for a belly, floated down the stairs with Stinkie and Stretch. This was the one time I actually saw niceness in their evil eyes, and sympathy for Casper.

Casper looked at them curiously as Fatso tried to make the song play over again, "Are you two going to have a dance, or what?" He said clicking tons of his ghostly stereo to try to turn the song back on. Casper smiled and looked over at me, "Can I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his small ghostly hand. I smiled and took his see through hand, "Yes, you may."

The song played as Casper and I floated up in the air and danced. I wasn't frightened like last time I danced with him, for I was unusually calm and excited.

_Every now and then, we find a special friend, who never lets us down. _

Tears came into my eyes, realizing what this song was. Casper smiled too, "This moment would be completed if I was like you, Kat," He said sadly. "I wish I could be with you, and only you."

_Who understands it all, reaches out each time we fall. You're the best friend that I've found. _

I hugged him right then, surprised that I could actually take grip of him for once. I didn't say anything for a moment, I just floated in a dance like way with him to the music. "I'll always be yours, Casper," I whispered to him. "Why did you think that I came back?" I chuckled sadly and pulled away to look at his cute ghostly face. He halfway smiled, but then sadness filled his whole expression again.

_I know you can't stay. A part of you will never, ever go away. Your heart will stay._

If I could make Casper come back to life, I would in a heartbeat. Why couldn't he be human? Why was he still stuck here in this old house with his annoying old uncles? He deserved to be alive more than I did. He deserved to be alive more than anybody that I ever knew besides Mom and Dad. I prayed a silent prayer to God to help Casper, to send him up there with him or to just simply make him alive again.

_I'll make a wish for you. And hope it will come true. That life would be kind, to such a gentle mind. _

Casper saw me closing my eyes as if I was thinking really hard, which I was but at the same time praying to God. He looked at me curiously once more as we continued to dance, "Are you okay, Kat?" He asked in a serious tone. I opened my eyes and nodded, "I'm fine now."

_If you loose your way, think back on yesterday. _

Casper looked down and blushed slightly. He looked at me right then with a little fear in his eyes. "Can I tell you something, Kat?" He asked shyly. I nodded my head, "Of course. You know you can tell me anything, Casper." And he could, for I could tell him anything that was on my mind, and I was expecting that he could too.

Casper leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Kat," He said sadly. "Can I keep you?"

_Remember me this way. _

My eyes widened a little bit, but not out of fright, just out of shock. But then my face relaxed a bit more and smiled at Casper. "I love you too, Casper."

He smiled as if his life was completed, but then I heard my Dad knock on the door loudly. "Kat!" He yelled loud enough for me to hear him. Fatso made his ghostly stereo disappear, and for some reason the three of them flew quickly upstairs. Casper floated me down to the ground, and motioned me to go open the door for my Dad. "It's been twenty minutes, honey! We need to get going!" He said as I was approaching the door. I opened the door to a smiling Father. "Come on, honey." He said stepping into the old house.

I looked around to find Casper, and sure enough he was still in the same spot I have left him. Dad smiled over at him joyfully, but with somewhat pity. "Come on, Kat," He said softly to me. "We need to go."

I turned and looked back at my Dad, and then to Casper. And like a child, I ran into Casper's arms to hug him. Surprisingly, Casper had enough energy to make himself hard all over so I could hug him tightly. He hugged back, sniffing back tears. "I don't want you to leave again, Kat." He said sadly. "I don't have no one. I get lonely here."

With shaking hands, I wiped what seemed like frozen tears away from his ghostly see through face. "Don't cry, now," I said soothingly to him, like my Mom would've said to me when I was sad or frightened. "There's nothing to cry about, Casper."

Casper sighed heavily and floated towards one of the windows to look out of sadly. "You're the best friend I ever had, Kat." He said as hovered about the window, and looked out of it sadly. I walked over there to him as slowly as possible, not wanting to waste any moment to spare with Casper. "Can you promise me something, Casper?" I asked in my Mother's voice. Casper looked back at me and nodded at my question. "Sure, Kat," He said floating towards me. "I'll promise you anything."

I smiled sadly at him, "You have to promise me that you will meet lots of other little girls your age, like me when I lived here. But you have to be smooth with them like you were with me, no hocus pocus stuff."

Casper seemed shocked at what I said to him, "But Kat," He said hovering around me curiously. "I can't meet anyone as amazing as you are. I love you. I don't think I can love anyone else, Kat."

I bit my lip and looked back at my impatient Dad, wanting to leave this spooky old house with so many memories that went five years back to when we both lived here with the once so creepy ghosts. "Promise me, Casper," I said eagerly. "Promise me that you will meet someone else that makes your heart flutter. Someone who is your age. By the next ten years you might consider me an old woman of twenty eight!"

That fact scared Casper, but he knew it was the truth. He floated towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I promise," He said softly, with a little disappointment in his voice. "But I'll never love or like them as much as you, Kat."

And I knew that, which brought heavy tears into my eyes. I kissed him quickly on the lips and then on the cheek, and pulled away from his hug. As I walked over to my Dad, who was fiddling with something on the staircase out of boredom, I looked back at Casper with tears in my eyes. "Don't forget me," I said before I started walking to the door with my Dad. Casper smiled at me sadly, "That's impossible."

As Dad and I began to walk out the door I quickly held back and peeked back into the old house and at Casper. "Remember me this way," I said with an upcoming sob in my throat. Casper's face dropped with complete sadness. I wiped away a tear and walked out the door and to the car with my Dad. As I sat in the front seat, my Dad stroked my hair in a fatherly way. "It's okay, Kat," He said soothingly. "You did a good job of closing an old dusty book."

An old dusty book. An old dusty book that I wished that would never end. As Dad pulled the car away, I looked back to the old house. And before we pulled on the main road, I could've swore I saw Casper looking out one of the huge windows. We waved goodbye to each other until we were both out of each others sight. I sighed and plopped back to face the road from the passengers seat.

I never saw Casper again after that day. I went along through college, got married, and even popped out a couple of kids. I published several books, but none of their success even compared to my first novel I have written right after I have gotten married called "Casper: The Friendly Ghost."

The book got three Nobel Prize awards, along with two other nominations. The book was about Casper and I, and our wondrous adventures as we both lived in the spooky house. I changed all of the characters names, all except for Casper's, hoping that someday and somehow, he could at least read one single page of it. I changed the location too, hoping that no tourists would bother Casper's or his three uncle's ghosts while they peacefully rest in the same house for decades.

I never went back to the house, even after I have written the story. Because somehow I knew that Casper and I would reunite and meet again in some strange way. I never even told my kids about him except for reading the story to them. I tried to tell my husband, but he always brushed it off thinking I was a loon. I dedication of the book said, "To the greatest friend that I ever had, and he knows who he is."

**A/N: How did you like it? Please tell me because I would really like to know! I tried to make a small interesting twist at the ending, showing how Kat grew up and blew up the Casper stories from her own experience. I loved writing about this whole subject and about their beautiful friendship! I hope you loved the story! Because I worked so hard on it! I love you all! **


End file.
